Knockdown
Classic Mode A model suffering Knockdown may not move or perform any other action until it spends 1 action point or all of its movement points to remove the Knockdown token. Arcade Mode A model suffering Knockdown may not move or perform any other action until it spends 1 action point or all of its movement points to remove the Knockdown token. A monster suffering Knockdown may not perform commands until the next Move command. Instead of moving it must remove the Knockdown token. Note: '''Knockdown prevents any move or actions by the affected model until the Knockdown is removed. This does not prevent them from being Placed due to an action or effect outside of their activation (e.g. Summon Support). It does, however, prevent any move related effects so a model that suffers from Knockdown cannot move when targeted with Compel, Push, or Pull. Based on the current wording of Knockdown, if an afflicted model is attempted to be moved by an action or effect outside of their activation, they do not move and they cannot use the movement to remove the Knockdown status effect. Also based on the wording of Knockdown, it does not indicate that a Hero may use an emergency potion when suffering Knockdown. '''Knockdown vs Immobile & Poison: '''Knockdown, Immobile, and Poison may feel very similar in that they can prevent a model from moving during their activation or reduce their action points, but there are key differences. Knockdown is more of a mix between Immobile and Poison in that the model may choose to give up their movement OR an action point to remove Knockdown whereas Immobile and Poison do not give the model the option. Likewise, unlike Knockdown, a model that is affected with Immobile may still perform actions whereas a model that is inflicted with Knockdown may not move, perform any actions, or consul commands until they remove the Knockdown status effect. This can be very powerful in Arcade where Monsters are not guaranteed to Move every Consul activation and can help heroes prevent monsters from performing Consul Commands by inflicting Knockdown. Pile-on benefits from targeting Knockdown models and Virulent benefits from targeting Poison models. There is currently no parallel ability for Immobile models. Finally, Knockdown, Immobile, and Poison stack, preventing a model from using its movement to remove the Knockdown token, forcing them to spend an action point if they even have one available after Poison. '''Arcade Move vs. Regroup: '''Based on the current literal reading of Knockdown and Regroup, monsters that suffer from Knockdown only remove the status effect at the next Move command. Thus, Regroup, although similar to, is not literally the Move Command and as such, does not remove the Knockdown status effect. Your playgroup will need to decide whether Regroup removes Knockdown status effect as it is popularly accepted that Regroup is intended to be a modified Move Consul command and should thus remove the Knockdown Status effect. Regroup appears on MMC7 (Regroup > Challenge > Spawn) and MMC11 (Unique > Epic Fight > Regroup) for 3-4 hero party. Whether you allow Regroup to work on MM7 impacts whether monsters will be able to Move on MMC8 prior to epic Fight. For MMC11, a monster suffering Knockdown will not perform the Unique or Epic Fight actions, but after Regroup, if you allow it to remove Knockdown status, they will use Signature actions. It will also affect whether monsters will perform the MMC12 Move x2 or the Dungeon Boss Move Consul Command. Regroup also appears on MMC3 (Unique > Regroup > Challenge > Spawn), MMC 7 (Regroup > Challenge > Spawn), MMC11 (Unique > Epic Fight > Regroup), and MMC14 (Move > Unique > Fight > Regroup > Challenge) with similar ramifications depending on how your playgroup decides to handle Regroup's interaction with Knockdown. '''Actions that inflict this status effect: * Acorn Bomb * Bear Charge * Biting Gale * Bomb's Away * Cave In * Celestial Clobbering * Dive Bomb * Harass * Grump * Kaboom * Monkey * Powdered Power Chord * Precision Strike * Primal Roar * Princess Power (Amethyst) * ROAR * Restrict Pursuit * Shell Shock * Shocking Bolt * Shooting Star * Sneak Attack * Supremely Skilled Shrieking Squawk Strike * Tail Sweep * Teeth & Fur * The Sentinel Strikes * Trample * Turtle Tosser * Tusker Ability When a model with this ability succeeds on an offensive action, it inflicts the above status effect. Wonders that grant this ability: * Lord Gruff Equipment that grants this ability: * Boris's Bashful Hammer * Duelist's Tunic * Dwarven Helm (Arcade) * Grimy Grim Granite Greaves * Horned Mace * Rumble & Ruckus * Vulcanite Gladius __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Status Effect Category:Abilities